Pangeran Kodok
by StroberryCakes80
Summary: "Aku ini Pangeran. Namaku Junmyeon, bukan Penyihir. Justru aku ini korban dari Penyihir tahu!" / "Pangeran katamu? Maksudmu, Pangeran Kodok? Pfttt..." / SuLay, BoysLove, Yaoi


**Pangeran Kodok**

 **Kim Junmyeon*Zhang Yixing**

 **Cast milik Tuhan YME.**

 **BoysLove/Yaoi**

 **StroberryCakes80**

 **Enjoy!**

 *****

Dahulu kala, ketika saat itu dengan mengharapkan sesuatu, hal itu dapat terwujud, ada seorang Raja yang mempunyai anak-anak yang begitu cantik jelita, dalam konteks yang berbeda anak sang Raja yang termuda begitu cantik daripada putri-putrinya. Padahal ia berjenis kelamin laki-laki.

Sebegitu cantiknya pemuda itu bahkan membuat matahari sendiri yang melihat kecantikan putra termuda Raja itu menjadi ragu-ragu untuk bersinar.

Di dekat istana, ada sebuah hutan kayu yang gelap dan rimbun. Disana ada sebuah pohon tua yang daunnya berbentuk hati dan berada dekat dengan sumur.

Ketika cuaca panas, putra Raja yang termuda sering ke hutan tersebut dan duduk di tepi sungai yang dingin, dan jika waktu terasa panjang dan membosankan, dia akan mengeluarkan bola yang terbuat dari emas, melemparkannya ke atas dan mengangkapnya kembali, hal ini menjadi hiburan bagi Yixing untuk melewatkan waktu.

Selain itu ia juga suka memainkan sebilah pedang dengan ujung yang tajam, untuk melatih ilmu beladirinya sebagai seorang putra Raja. Yixing juga harus pandai menjaga diri dari musuh-musuh Ayahnya dan Bandit-bandit yang berusaha ingin menculik dirinya sebagai sandra.

Hari itu ketika Yixing tengah bersantai dipinggiran sungai, bola emas itu dimainkan dan dilempar-lemparkan ke atas, tetapi Yixing ceroboh. Ia tak menyadari jika batu yang dipinjaknya telah berlumut dan licin.

Tubuhnya tergelincir kedalam sungai dengan arus deras. Ketika tubuhnya hampir terbawa arus sungai, Yixing berusaha menggapai ujung akar pohon yang terjuntai hingga kepinggiran sungai.

Setelah bersusah payah dan menelan cukup banyak air berwarna keruh itu akhirnya ia selamat. Yixing bisa naik kembali kepermukaan.

Napas pemuda cantik itu memburu, beberapa bagian tubuhnya lecet tergores oleh bebatuan tajam.

Seakan teringat sesuatu, kepala pemuda itu menunduk untuk memastikan sesuatu (yang sangat berharga menurutnya) masih tergantung dengan cantik seperti biasa dileher jenjangnya. Akan tetapi, ia sudah tak menemukan Liontin pemberian dari mendiang sang Ibu berada disana.

Ya, Liontinnya telah hilang. Mungkin saja terbawa arus sungai.

"Tidak! Liontinku hilang... Hiks,"

Yixing mulai menangis dan terus menangis seolah-olah tidak ada yang bisa menghiburnya. Manik Hazelnya menatap air sungai dengan sendu.

"Hiks.. Oh Ibunda.. Maafkan aku, hiks.. Aku telah menghilangkan Liontin pemberianmu.. Maafkan aku," ratapnya.

Ia masih tak bisa menghentikan tangisnya bahkan sampai matahari hampir tenggelam. Yixing masih tak ingin meninggalkan pinggiran sungai.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Aku tak akan pulang sebelum menemukannya." ujarnya terduduk di atas batu besar.

Ditengah-tengah kefrustasian Yixing ia mendengar suara yang berkata, "Apa yang membuat kamu begitu sedih? Air matamu dapat melelehkan hati yang terbuat dari batu."

Ketika Yixing melihat darimana sumber suara tersebut berasal, tidak ada seseorang pun yang terlihat, hanya seekor Kodok yang menjulurkan kepala besarnya yang besar keluar dari sungai.

Pemuda itu mengerjapkan manik Hazelnya sebelum berkata, "Oh kamukah yang berbicara?" tanya Yixing separuh takjub.

"Apa yang membuatmu bersedih, sampai tak henti-hentinya menangis?" tanya si Kodok lagi.

Yixing mengusap kedua pipinya yang basah. "Aku menangis karena kalung Liontinku masuk kedalam sungai wahai kodok." katanya sambil menunjuk ke arah arus sungai yang deras.

Sang kodok pun mengikuti arah telunjuk lentik sang putra Raja, lalu ia berkata, "Jangan kuatir dan jangan menangis. Aku akan menolong kamu, tetapi apa imbalan yang akan kamu berikan ketika aku telah menolongmu, cantik?"

Yixing tampak berpikir keras, apa yang akan ia berikan pada seekor kodok? Emas? Koin? Nama gelar? Tapi ayolah.. Seekor kodok tidak mungkin membutuhkan semua itu.

Yixing pusing, ia bimbang ingin memberikan apa. Pada akhirnya ia pun menyerah dengan pergelutan batinnya.

Yixing pun berkata kepada si kodok, "Apapun yang kamu inginkan," katanya pasrah. Menghembuskan napas, Yixing pun melanjutkan ucapannya. "Pakaian, mutiara dan perhiasan manapun yang kamu mau atau mahkota emas yang aku pakai ini sekalipun akan kuberikan padamu wahai kodok" tambahnya.

Si kodok meloncat-loncat diatas bebatuan sungai. "Pakaian, mutiara, perhiasan dan mahkota emas bukanlah untukku, aku tidak membutuhkan semua benda itu" ucapnya.

Yixing mengriyit, "Lalu apa maumu?"

Kodok berhenti meloncat, kedua mata kecilnya menatap manik Hazel Yixing lekat-lekat. Pemuda itu sangat cantik, tubuh kurusnya yang putih bersih terbungkus kain sutra hijau lembut yang sang kodok yakini harganya sangat mahal. Sedangkan surai legamnya yang panjang di biarkan tergerai indah dan bersinar terkena pancaran cahaya matahari senja.

Sosok itu benar-benar terlihat sempurna, bahkan jika dibandingkan dengan sebongkah berlian yang cantik sekalipun. Sosok itu tetap akan terlihat lebih cantik.

"Bila saja kamu menyukaiku dan menganggap aku sebagai teman bermain dan membiarkan aku duduk di mejamu, makan dari piringmu, minum dari gelasmu dan tidur diranjangmu, aku akan dengan senang hati mengambilkan kalung Liontinmu dari dalam sungai ini. Bagaimana?"

Tanpa berpikir lagi Yixing langsung menjawap, "Ya tentu." jawabnya cepat, "Aku berjanji akan melakukan semua yang kamu minta jika kamu berhasil menemukan Liontinku." lanjutnya dengan nada remeh kepada sang Kodok.

Yixing berpikir dalam hati, 'Omong kosong apa yang dikatakan oleh kodok menjijikan ini. Seolah-olah dia bisa melakukan apa yang dimintanya selain berkoak-koak dengan kodok lain, dasar hewan menjijikan. Bagaiamana ia bisa menjadi pendampingku? Hii.. Menggelikan, bahkan aku tidak sudi berteman dengan seekor Kodok.'

Setelah mendengar janji dari putra Raja itu, si Kodok tersebut masuk ke dalam air dan mulai menyelam turun, setelah beberapa saat dia kembali ke permukaan dengan Liontin cantik dengan batu berlian ungu berkilauan tergantung pada mulutnya.

Yixing membelalakkan mata, ia menutup mulutnya tak percaya. Si Kodok melemparkan Liontin itu ke atas rumput.

"Ini, ambil lah Liontinmu."

"K-kau.."

"Aku sudah berhasil menemukannya." kata si Kodok kembali melompat ke atas batu.

Yixing menjadi sangat senang

melihat Liontin kesayangannya sudah ditemukan. Ia langsung mengambilnya dari atas rumput, dengan pikiran jahat, Yixing kemudian berlari menjauh. Berniat ingin meninggalkan si Kodok.

"Berhenti, berhenti!" teriak sang kodok lantang, "Bawalah aku pergi juga, aku tidak dapat berlari secepat kamu!"

Tetapi hal itu tidak berguna karena Yixing tidak mau mendengarkan dan mempercepat laju larinya pulang ke Istana.

 ***Janji adalah hutang dan harus dilunasi, sebelum menjanjikan sesuatu, pikirkan dulu dengan bijak, keputusan apa yang harus diambil. Agar tak ada penyesalan di akhirnya.***

Hari berikutnya, ketika Yixing sedang duduk dimeja makan dan makan bersama sang Raja dan saudari-saudari perempuannya dengan piring yang terbuat dari emas, terdengar suara sesuatu yang meloncat-loncat di tangga dan kemudian terdengar suara ketukan pintu.

"Anak baginda Raja yang termuda, biarkanlah saya masuk!" sebuah suara terdengar dari luar pintu.

"Siapa itu wahai anakku?" tanya sang Raja.

Putri-putri Raja yang berada dimeja makan besar itu kompak menggelengkan kepala mereka, tanda jika mereka tidak tahu.

"Kami tidak tahu ayahanda, barangkali mungkin saja Yixing tahu." ujar Jisoo putri pertama sang Raja, yang di anggukki oleh ketiga saudarinya yang lain. Lisa, Rose dan Jenny.

"Benarkah itu putraku?" kata sang Raja kepada Yixing yang kini terlihat pucat ditempat duduknya.

Tangannya gemetar. Ia berusaha menyangkal pikiran-pikiran buruk didalam kepalanya. "T-tidak Ayah, a-aku tidak tahu." ujarnya gugup. Yixing berusaha menelan salivanya susah payah saat semua pandangan mata kini menyorot kearahnya.

"Bukalah pintu ini! Ijinkan aku bersamamu!" suara dari luar terdengar lagi, membuat Yixing hampir saja memuntahkan makanan dari dalam mulutnya.

"Yixing, kenapa tidak kau lihat dulu? Siapa tahu itu temanmu." Ujar Lisa, salah satu kakak perempuan Yixing.

"Iya, cepat sana kau buka pintunya." lanjut Jenny.

Yixing menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak! A-aku tidak mau." ujarnya cepat.

Suara dari luar pintu semakin menjadi, membuat sang Raja sampai meletakkan sendok emasnya kembali ke atas piring.

"Yixing.." panggilnya.

"... I-iya Ayahanda."

"Buka pintunya," titahnya tegas.

Yixing tak mampu mengelak lagi, "Baiklah.. A-aku akan membuka pintunya" ujarnya dengan kepala menunduk seraya beranjak meninggalkan meja makan.

Putra Raja yang termuda itu kemudian berjalan ke pintu Istana dan membuka pintu berpilar emas tersebut.

Ketika manik Hazelnya melihat seekor kodok yang duduk di luar, Yixing menutup kembali pintunya cepat-cepat.

"Tidak mungkin! Ini tidak mungkin!" ujarnya tak percaya sambil berlari kedalam ruang makan Istana.

Ia tergesa-gesa duduk kembali di

kurisnya dengan perasaan gelisah. Raja menyadari perubahan raut wajah Putranya tersebut, "Ada apa anakku? Apakah ada raksasa berdiri di luar pintu dan siap untuk membawa kau pergi? Kenapa kau menjadi panik seperti ini?"

Yixing tak menjawab. Sampai tangan halus Rose menyentuh bahu sempitnya. "Ada apa adikku? Katakan.." ujarnya lembut.

"Iya, cepat katakan apa yang kau lihat diluar sana?" sambung Lisa penasaran.

"Apa kau melihat Bandit jahat? Atau Penyihir?" Jisoo menimpali.

"Oh tidak Kakak." jawab Yixing, "Tidak ada raksasa, tidak ada Bandit dan tidak ada penyihir. Diluar hanya ada seekor Kodok jelek."

Raja bertanya lagi, "Apa yang Kodok itu minta?"

Pada akhirnya Yixing menceritakan kembali kisahnya kemarin. Kemudian, mereka semua mendengar kembali ketukan dari arah pintu. Si Kodok berkata, "Anak baginda Raja yang termuda, bukalah pintu untukku. Apa yang pernah kamu janjikan kepadaku? Buka!"

Yixing memelas kepada sang Raja. "Aku tidak mau Ayah.."

Sang Raja yang bijak pun berkata, "Apa yang pernah kau janjikan harus kamu penuhi dan sekarang biarkanlah dia masuk."

Ketika ia membuka pintu, Kodok tersebut langsung melompat masuk, mengikutinya terus hingga Yixing duduk kembali di kursinya.

Kemudian si Kodok berhenti dan memohon kepada Yixing, "Angkatlah aku, supaya aku bisa duduk denganmu."

Tetapi Yixing sama sekali tidak memperdulikan aksi si Kodok tersebut. Ia tetap acuh memakan makanannya seolah tak terjadi apapun.

Sampai sang Raja yang memerintahkannya kembali.

"Angkat Kodok itu Yixing.."

"Aku tidak mau Ayah!" ujar Yixing tegas.

"Tapi kau sudah berjanji. Ingat janjimu anakku,"

Dengan dengusan kasar, akhirnya Yixing mengangkat Kodok itu keatas kursi yang berada tepat disampingnya.

Ketika sang kodok sudah duduk di kursi, ia meminta agar dinaikkan di atas meja.

"Tolong angkat tubuhku ke atas meja"

"Ya ampun, kau ini banyak sekali maunya sih!" bentak Yixing. Andai saja disini tidak ada sang Ayah. Mungkin saja ia sudah menebas tubuh menjijikan Kodok ini menjadi dua bagian dengan pedangnya.

Mau tak mau, Yixing kembali mengangkat tubuh Kodok tersebut keatas meja makan dengan perasaan kesal.

Ketika sudah berada diatas meja makan, sang Kodok pun berkata lagi, "Sekarang bisakah kamu menarik piring makanmu lebih dekat, agar kita bisa makan bersama." pintanya.

"Aku tidak mau." elak Yixing.

"Yixing.." tegur sang Raja.

"Tapi Ayah ak--"

"Lakukan!"

Dengan pasrah Yixing melakukan apa yang diminta oleh sang Kodok, tetapi semua dapat melihat bahwa ia hanya terpaksa melakukannya.

Yixing sudah tidak berselera makan lagi, apalagi saat melihat Kodok itu memakan makanan yang berasal dari piringnya dengan cara menjulurkan lidah yang berlendir.

'Astaga.. Menjijikan sekali.' batin Yixing jijik.

"Aku merasa sudah cukup kenyang sekarang," kata sang Kodok pada akhirnya, "Dan saat ini aku merasa sangat lelah, kamu harus membawaku ke kamarmu, aku akan tidur di ranjangmu."

Tak dirasa Yixing tiba-tiba menangis membayangkan Kodok yang dingin dan berlendir tersebut tidur di tempat tidurnya yang bersih.

Sekarang ia meresa hidupnya sudah hancur gara-gara seekor Kodok itu.

"Aku tidak akan pernah mau berbagi ranjang dengan hewan menjijikan sepertimu!" kemarahan Yixing meluap. Dadanya bergemuruh karena emosi.

Tindakan Yixing tersebut malah membuat sang Raja geram. Dengan marah Raja berkata kepada putranya itu, "Kamu adalah putra Raja dan apa yang kamu janjikan harus kamu penuhi Yixing!"

Tak ada pilihan lain, Yixing lagi-lagi hanya bisa menurut saja. Ia mengangkat Kodok tersebut dengan kedua tangannya, membawa hewan itu masuk kedalam kamarnya yang mewah.

"Kau puas, membuat Ayahku marah kepadaku?"

"Ayahmu tidak akan marah jika kamu tidak membantah, Yixing.."

Yixing mendengus, "Jangan memanggil namaku seperti itu Kodok! Panggil aku Pangeran..!"

"Kamu terlalu congkak, Yixing"

"Panggil aku Pangeran?!"

"Tidak akan, kamu terlalu cantik. Kamu seperti Putri bukan Pangeran." ujar sang Kodok.

Tak bisa dipungkiri jika kedua pipi Yixing bersemu merah, mendengar ucapan sang Kodok. Tetapi ia berusaha menyembunyikannya.

"Kamu disini saja. Dan jangan pergi kemanapun, mengerti"

Yixing meletakkan Kodok itu diatas lantai, menaruhnya di sudut kamar. Tetapi ketika Yixing mulai berbaring untuk tidur, Kodok tersebut meloncat datang mendekatinya.

"Aku sekarang lelah dan ingin tidur seperti kamu Yixing, angkatlah aku ke atas ranjangmu." perintahnya.

Yixing pura-pura sudah terlelap. Ia hanya malas untuk meladeni hewan amfibi itu.

"Yixing.." panggil sang Kodok tak menyerah.

"Angkat aku Yixing.. Atau aku akan melaporkannya kepada Ayahmu." ancamnya.

Mendengar hal itu, refleks Yixing pun langsung terbangun dari rebahannya. Ia menjadi sangat marah dan semakin muak dengan sang Kodok.

Turun dari atas ranjangnya, ia mengangkat Kodok tersebut ke atas dan melemparkannya ke dinding, "Diamlah kamu kodok jelek! Kau membuatku muak!"

Syuuuttt~

CUP!

Sial, bukannya si Kodok saja yang terlempar. Tetapi karena ceroboh tubuh Yixing juga ikut terlempar jatuh. Hingga tak sengaja bibir plump miliknya bersentuhan dengan mulut si Kodok.

Itu artinya, ia telah berciuman dengan seekor hewan.

"Arghhhh??!!"

Yixing bertambah frustasi. Ia melempar Kodok itu ke tembok kamarnya. Tetapi ketika kodok tersebut jatuh ke lantai, hal yang mustahil terjadi.

Tringgg...

Kodok itu berubah menjadi seorang laki-laki berparas rupawan. Bahkan wajahnya lebih tampan dari Perdana Menteri Choi Siwon, tubuhnya lebih kekar dari Walikota Park Chanyeol, dan lebih menawan dari Panglima perang Lee Min Ho yang digadang-gadang sebagai Panglima paling tampan se-Kerajaan.

Yixing terkesiap, ia berjalan mundur sambil menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya.

"Tidak mungkin.."

Lelaki itu menyadari kepanikan Yixing, ia mengangkat satu alisnya menatap putra termuda sang Raja.

"Kamu telah membebaskan aku dari kutukan," ujarnya santai.

Yixing sekarang merasa sudah seperti seekor cicak. Ia menempel erat-erat ditembok. Takut jikalau lelaki itu berbuat jahat kepadanya.

"Kutukan? Kutukan apa?! Kau Penyihir...!" tuduh Yixing.

Lelaki itu berdecak. "Aku Pangeran. Namaku Junmyeon, bukan Penyihir. Justru aku ini korban dari Penyihir tahu!"

"M-maksudmu?"

"Aku di sihir menjadi Kodok."

"Pfttt..."

"Hei mengapa kau tertawa, memangnya apa yang lucu?" Junmyeon menatap Yixing kesal.

"Pangeran katamu? Maksudmu, Pangeran Kodok? Pfttt..."

Junmyeon memalingkan wajahnya, "Enak saja, aku ini Pangeran betulan tahu. Aku adalah Pangeran dari negeri KoKoBop yang terkena kutukkan." aku Junmyeon kepada Yixing, membuat pemuda cantik itu mengurangi tingkat kewaspadaannya.

Yixing diam tampak berpikir. Sebelum, "Oh ya ampun! Aku tahu! Aku tahu!" teriak Yixing heboh. "Bukannya negeri KoKoBop itu adalah negeri paling kaya. Disanalah Kerajaan pusat dari seluruh Kerajaan-kerajaan kecil berdiri, tetapi sayangnya kudengar Pangeran mahkota dinegeri itu sikapnya sangat angkuh dan besar kepala lalu... Eh? Tunggu-tunggu.. Jadi? Kau!!! Jadi kau adalah Pangeran angkuh itu ya???" Yixing menunjuk Junmyeon histeris.

Junmyeon memutar bola mata malas. "Ya ya ya, karena sebab itulah aku terkena kutukan dari Penyihir jahat. Lagipula sekarang aku sudah bertobat kok."

"Yang benar...?" ujar Yixing tak yakin.

Junmyeon mengangguk dengan seulas senyuman yang meneduhkan jiwa, Yixing dibuat sesak napas olehnya.

"Iya benar, mana berani aku berbohong." kata Junmyeon yakin. "Ngomong-ngomong terimakasih banyak ya, sudah melunturkan kutukanku.. Sebagai imbalannya.. Bagaimana jika kita..." Junmyeon menghentikan ucapannya tiba-tiba.

Yixing mengerutkan dahi. Ia jadi penasaran dengan kalimat Junmyeon berikutnya, "Jika kita apa?" tanyanya tak sabaran.

"Jika kita menikah dan hidup bahagia selamanya..." tegas Junmyeon lugas tanpa keraguan.

"Err.. O-okay, tapi aku laki-laki lho.." jawab Yixing ragu-ragu.

Junmyeon berjalan mendekati Yixing, kemudian berbisik pelan ditelinga pemuda itu dengan suara yang sengaja ia buat Sexy. "Tak masalah, lagipula aku lebih suka main belakang kok. Lebih greget sensasinya"

Yixing tersenyum lega.

"Apa otot-otot ini benar-benar asli?" tanya Yixing, menyentuh gumpalan-gumpalan keras otot dada Junmyeon yang menonjol Sexy.

"Gigit saja kalau kamu masih meragukan keasliannya," kata Junmyeon menantang.

"Kamu nakal ya!" ucap Yixing malu-malu.

"Bagaimana kalau malam pertama kita nanti, aku cicil sekarang? Boleh?" pinta Junmyeon mendekap kedua sisi pinggang Yixing, menariknya agar Pemuda itu bisa lebih dekat.

''B-boleh.. T-tapi kamu jangan kasar-kasar ya melakukannya, soalnya ini baru pertama kali untukku." Yixing menundukkan kepalanya malu.

Bibir kecil milik Junmyeon kembali merekah. Ia mengecup ujung bibir Yixing pelan sebelum berbisik, "Aku berjanji akan melakukannya dengan lembut. Duhai Permaisuriku.."

Pipi Yixing merona hebat.

Junmyeon segera menggendong Yixing ala pengantin baru, menuju ke ranjang Sutra milik Yixing.

Malam itupun akhirnya mereka habiskan dengan kegiatan panas, yang penuh dengan desahan dan kenikmatan.

 ***Aku mencintaimu. Itu sebabnya aku takkan pernah selesai mendoakan keselamatanmu.***

Dengan persetujuan sang Raja, mereka berdua dinikahkan dengan pesta rakyat besar-besaran selama 360 hari, 360 malam. Semua orang ikut serta turut berbahagia.

Menjelang pesta pada hari terakhir, saat itu datanglah sebuah Kereta Kencana uang yang ditarik oleh delapan ekor kuda gagah, diiringi oleh Kris Wu (pelayan setia sang Pangeran mahkota) untuk membawa sang Permaisuri Yixing ikut serta Junmyeon ke Kerajaan pusat, kembali kenegeri KoKoBop. Diamana Junmyeon akan segera dilantik untuk menjadi seorang Raja.

Ketika kereta tersebut mulai berjalan membawa keduanya, Junmyeon mendengarkan sesuatu seperti ada yang patah di belakang Kereta.

Ia pun langsung berkata pada Kris Wu, "Hei Kris, roda kereta mungkin patah. Bagaimana ini?" tanya Junmyeon sedikit merasa khawatir jikalau tiba-tiba Kereta mereka terperosok masuk kedalam jurang karena rodannya yang tiba-tiba patah.

Tetapi diluar dugaan. Kris justru menjawab dengan enteng, "Roda kereta tidak patah Pangeran, hanya ikatan rantai yang mengikat hatiku yang patah. Dan sekarang aku bebas." katanya seraya merekahkan senyum sambil terus memacu kudanya.

Ternyata Kris Wu pelayan setia telah mengikat hatinya dengan rantai saat sang Pangeran dikutuk menjadi Kodok, ia melakukannya agar dapat ikut merasakan penderitaan yang dialami oleh sang Pangeran dan sekarang rantai tersebut telah terputus karena hatinya sangat berbahagia melihat Junmyeon terbebas dari kutukan.

The END


End file.
